From the Depths of Dreams
by jusXtrust
Summary: Leo is stuck. Karai will take what she can get. Sequel to What Doesn't Hurt. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

From the Depths of Dreams

SUMMARY: Leo is stuck. Karai will take what she can get. M for a reason. Sequel to What Doesn't Hurt.

AN: I'm not too sure how much sense this would make if you don't read the first one. But, hey, I'm not here to tell you what to do. Actually, I'm not sure how much sense this makes even if you read What Doesn't Hurt. Also, not as long as I originally planned. But that's what happens.

Warnings: Non-Con. Violence. Temporal disparity.

/-/-/-/

Leo wakes up to the slow drip of water. When he blinks his eyes open, his clock tells him it's still too early for him to be awake. Donnie might even still be up. Raph might have just gotten to bed. Leo rolls onto his side and stares into the dark.

There's a lot to do today.

Leo had promised Don that they'd stop by April's after training and their regular patrol. He had also promised Mike that they'd play his new video game, Leo doesn't really know why, because Mikey just trashes them at any game. It's really pointless for them to play together. But, he's a sucker for those baby blues.

Leo takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes. The pipes groan in the distance, water trickling and sloshing under the sewers. The air is oilier, heavy with ozone and the sewage reeks a bit more. It's raining today. He'd have to make sure that Don put on the flooding procedures. They shouldn't go topside. Not yet. Maybe in a few days, once it's good and dry. Raph will not be happy.

Leo pushes out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. He splashes water on his face and starts brushing his teeth.

There really was no excuse. It would be wet, but it wasn't anything they hadn't done before. He grips the edge of the sink and looks into the mirror for the first time. Donnie says he hasn't been eating enough. Raph and Mikey agree. Leo sees where they're getting the idea. His cheeks are a bit more sunken than he remembers. But there's something else. When he meets his own eyes, he looks away and quickly finishes up.

As he makes his way towards the kitchen, he hears Mikey humming lightly and clicks of porcelain against the countertops. Maybe they should go topside anyways. They had it planned for a week now. His brothers would be highly disappointed if they don't go. April kept saying that she has to do more than just hang out in the sewers every Friday night.

/-/-/-/

Mikey screamed. Loud and ragged.

Leo couldn't stop the blood. He couldn't stem the flow.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled. He grabbed onto Mikey's flailing legs and forced them towards the ground. "Mikey! Hold still!"

Leo pressed into Mikey's wound. A jagged gash that was too wide. Leo tugged the wraps around his wrist loose and pushed it against the blood. Yanking off his knee pad, while keeping pressure, Leo tried his best to tighten the straps around Mikey's thigh. They were dirty, but they'd have to do.

Mikey yelped, breathing harsh against the cold night. "It hurts Raphie."

"I know." Raph said. His voice was oddly soft. "You'll be okay."

Leo glanced up at Raph. There was a smear of blood on Raph's face, running from his upper cheek down to his jaw. Some of it was Mikey's, but there was a gash under there as well. Leo stood, legs shaking and blood dripping from his fingers. The wind brought with it the strong smell of ozone and the hum of traffic. The half-moon made the blood drops look like dark splotches of oil across the roof. Karai stood in the middle of it all.

He should be able to meet her eyes. Especially in the low light, he should be able to meet her eyes.

"Do you understand now, Leo?" Karai asked. The shadows hid her well, but there was a smile in her voice.

Leo swallowed and nodded.

/-/-/-/

Leo wakes up to the slow drip of water. When he blinks his eyes open, his clock tells him it's still too early for him to be awake. Donnie is probably up. Raph probably just got to bed. Mikey's snores are waking the dead.

He stretches his arms out and heaves out a sigh.

It always seems like there's so much to do.

Leo gets up and gets ready without really thinking. His body moving automatically until he realizes he's in the kitchen, the fridge is open and he's not really sure what he wants to eat. Leo could hear Mikey in the bathroom. Mikey would make breakfast if he just waited. So, Leo let the fridge slam shut and pulled the kettle from the stove before filling it with water.

Mikey strolls into the kitchen as Leo sets the kettle onto the stove.

"Morning!" Mikey smiles and pops open the fridge. "Wanna eat something?"

"Yeah." Leo says.

"Great!" Mikey grabs multiple things out of the fridge and starts setting them up on the counter. "I was thinking of making pepperoni omelets. With the left over biscuits and marinara sauce on the side. Sound good?"

"Sounds…like you're trying to get me to bulk up." Leo says. He really wasn't expecting much more than oatmeal with some fruit in it. Or rice porridge. Simple things.

"Master Splinter says that you need it." Mikey grabs the skillet from cabinet and flicks on the fire. "Or the wind will blow you away."

"I don't think that's a possibility."

"Uh huh," Mikey says while grabbing a mixing bowl and a few eggs. "Are we going to April's today?"

"It's raining. Maybe tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, tomorrow," Mikey mutters. "Always tomorrow."

/-/-/-/-/

Karai held her hand out, a slight smirk curving her lips, a mimicry of a shy smile.

Leo glanced back at Raph and Mikey. Raph was trying to lift Mikey up, but it was hard with Mikey's position and Raph had to keep pressure on the bloody kneepad. Raph paused and his bright green eyes met Leo's for a moment, then he glanced down at Mikey. Raph shook his head, his mouth set in a grim line.

Leo tried to smile back, but what came out was more of a grimace. He opened his mouth, but he was unsure what to say.

Karai's hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him forward.

Leo stumbled behind Karai, but yanked out of her grip. He turned to Raph, knowing that somehow Raph would understand. "Get Mikey home. Tell them…" Leo sighed. "Tell them, I'm sorry."

"Leo." Raph tried to move but, Mikey's weight kept him still. The blood was still oozing between Raph's fingers, the slight movement had allowed a fresh gush to well up.

Karai slipped her hand into Leo's, this time the grip was demanding and she pulled them away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

/-/-/-/

Leo wakes up to the slow drip of water. When he blinks his eyes open, his clock tells him it's still too early for him to be awake. Donnie is probably up. Raph probably just got to bed. Mikey's snores are waking the dead.

The morning passes by in a blur. Before he knows it, he and Donnie are sparing in the last match of the day. It's hand-to-hand combat and though Leo has always been much better than Donnie at hand-to-hand, he can't seem to land an ending blow.

Donnie kicks high and Leo grabs his leg, pulling him down, but Donnie uses the momentum and swings down, knocking them both to the ground. Leo snaps up and tries to pin Donnie to the mat, but Donnie slips away and tackles him from the side. It's unexpected enough that Leo over balances and, for the first time he can remember, Donnie lands on top.

"Woah, Donnie beat Leo!" Mikey yells cheerfully. "What's wrong Leo? Didn't get enough milk this morning?"

Leo blinks up at Donnie, he's pretty sure his eyes are wide. Donnie seems just as surprised, his mouth still hanging open as Donnie straightens up and then helps Leo.

"This is unbelievable!" Donnie grins and his warm eyes light up. "I've finally won!" Donnie throws his hands up and squeals. Donnie's arms suddenly drop and his eyes focus intently on Leo's face, scanning up and down his frame. "You're not sick, are you? Because if you are, then this win doesn't exactly count because that would mean I didn't beat you under optimal conditions. However, this would still technically count as my win, so you can't say that I've never beaten you."

"No, I'm not sick," Leo smiles.

"Fantastic!" Donnie pumps his arms in the air again.

Master Splinter claps for their attention and after reviewing their performance with each of them individually, he lets them go for the day.

/-/-/-/

Leo followed Karai, leaping building to building, past downtown and closer and closer to the docks. They stopped on the rooftop of a rundown apartment complex. It was getting near sunrise, a bit of light made a murky darkness. There was trash and old furniture strewn across an old deck, wood splintering and creaking as they landed.

Leo felt his heart thundering in his chest and the shakiness in his hands. He wanted to run. He wanted to fight. He wanted to scream.

Karai looked at him and smiled. She twirled around and walked to the stairway entrance. The door swung open easily and she motioned for Leo to go down first.

He had to. Leo clenched his hands and walked down the stairs. He stopped at the landing, the hallway lead in three directions. The insides of the apartment complex looked no better than the rooftop. It was quiet, but the electricity worked, even if only half the light bulbs did.

Karai stepped down beside Leo and slipped her hand into his. She gently tugged him and led them into the hallway directly in front of the stairs. Halfway down the hall, she stopped and pushed open a door.

Leo followed Karai into an ordinary, if incredibly bare, apartment. The floors were a dingy, beige carpet and cheap, white tiles lined the kitchen and entrance way. A ratty, navy couch sat with a TV in the living room, which opened into the kitchen and a dining table. A hallway led to two closed doors.

"Let's make a deal." Karai said.

Leo stood close to the door. He still had his gear; his swords were still strapped to his back. He could fight, he could run.

"I'll give you the antidote, as promised, and I will not try another attack for three months." Karai said.

Leo swallowed. His throat hurt. His insides shook. "In exchange for?"

"One night." Karai said, her eyes shined. "One whole night together."

/-/-/-/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for all the reviews so far!

/-/-/-/

Leo wakes up to the slow drip of water. When he blinks his eyes open, his clock tells him it's still too early for him to be awake. Donnie is probably up. Raph probably just got to bed.

The morning passes by in a blur. Practice goes by with no problems. Before Leo knew it, they were topside.

It's raining. A light pattering sprinkle of rain full of small, dirty gray drops. He feels the dirt and the water. He tastes the grime as it runs over his lips. But he's smiling and everyone's laughing.

Mikey's the leader. He takes a running start, jumps and flips before landing in a puddle on the next roof. Mikey slips and lands face-down.

"Gross, Mikey!" Raph yells. "I'm not landing in that!"

"It's Follow the Leader!" Mikey wipes the water off his face and screams back. "_Follow_ me!"

Rainy days were good because there was a low chance of any humans looking up. Rainy days were dangerous because they could get sick or the sewers could flood.

Raph sighs and takes a running leap onto the next roof. He lands on top of Mikey, pushing him into the puddle and making the same splash.

"Ow." Mikey groans. "Get your fat shell off me!"

"What was that?" Raph says, pressing Mikey against the puddle. "I can't hear anything with all this rain."

Leo laughs and jumps over, he didn't have enough air to do the flip, but he crash lands easily on top of Raph and Mikey.

Mikey groans even louder and Raph roughly pushes Leo into the puddle.

"Your immaturity astounds me!" Donnie calls over, a smile crinkling at the corner of his eyes.

"Come on, Donnie!" Mikey yells. "Follow the leader or you're on dish duty!"

Donnie sighs and takes a few steps back. Donnie jumps when Leo feels the air charge. Imminent danger. And Donnie's already in mid-air when it happens.

/-/-/-/

Leo's mouth felt dry. The air was too thick. His heart was beating rapidly.

"A whole night." Leo repeated.

"Yes," Karai said. "One whole night, and I promise. Three months."

Leo swallowed and took in a deep breath. He kept his eyes trained just past Karai's shoulder. He could run. He could fight.

But he can't.

"I always keep my promises." Karai said.

Leo nodded.

Because it was true. Because everything she said was true.

Karai smiled and pulled his arm leading him to the kitchen. "I made dinner."

Dinner was simple. Rice and fish with a side of frozen peas. Leo ate. The food turned to paste and he chewed slowly. Karai didn't seem to mind. She finished a bit quicker and set her things aside.

Karai's gaze was heavy on his every movement. He tried not to let it bother him and he continued his slow pace. It was better. It had to be better than anything else she had in mind.

When Leo swallowed his last bite, Karai stood up and pulled on his arm again. Leo stood and followed. Karai lead them to the living room. She pushed him towards the couch and put in a DVD left on the TV stand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Life happens.

/-/-/-/

Leo wakes up to the slow drip of water. When he blinks his eyes open, his clock tells him it's still too early for him to be awake. Donnie is probably still up. Raph probably just got to bed.

The whole day passes by in a blur, their night out seemed uneventful, and they were just starting to head home. Before Leo knows it, they're surrounded by soldiers.

The soldiers have Mikey pinned between the water tower and the ledge. Leo stabs and slashes, there's blood on his hands. He can't remember if it's his. And if it is, where is it coming from?

Leo glances around. Raph can't move his right arm. It's held tight against his midriff. Donnie's helping Raph defend. They're alright for now. As long as Leo can hear the dull knocks against Donnie's bo, they're alright.

Mikey yelps when one of the soldiers hit a little too close to home. The soldier's katana brings up a line of blood across the side of Mikey's throat.

Mikey swings his nunchakus, the chains easily twisting around a sword and disarming the soldier. But there are more coming and Mikey's edging towards the ledge. Leo growls. He slashes outward. Leo flips over a few soldiers and it's a clear line of sight between him and a few soldiers clashing with Mikey. Mikey moves back another step as two soldiers attack at once.

Leo runs.

Leo's a second too late. For all the natural grace Mikey has, the kid has an equal amount of turtle luck. Mikey yelps and for a moment, he balances on the edge of the roof. Then gravity works again and he disappears from Leo's sight.

Leo plummets after him. He's quick enough to snatch Mikey's fingers and somehow keeps one hand on the ledge. They both slam into the brick building, hard enough to shake Leo's grip on the ledge and on Mikey's fingers.

Leo feels Mikey failing about then suddenly Mikey grabs on tight to his forearm. Leo breathes a sigh of relief.

"Mikey!" Leo shouts over Mikey's shrieks of bloody murder. "Stop screaming! And get on the fire escape!"

"Huh?" Mikey glances up at Leo with his wide blue eyes.

"The fire escape." Leo forces out a smile and nods towards the landing on the opposite building.

"You're gonna have to throw me a bit." Mikey nervously laughs. It wouldn't be an easy jump, but Mikey's done more insane things.

Leo feels the strain on his through his arms and his fingers slipping from barely-there grip on the ledge. He wouldn't be able to hold out too much longer. "On the count of three, I'm gonna give you some room to work with. Use the momentum to push off the wall."

Mikey rolls his eyes. "I'm not five, Leo. I know how to use momentum."

Leo ignores the comment. "One. Two. Three!"

The swing is good and Mikey bounces off the building and onto the fire escape. It works so perfectly, Leo wonders for a moment, if it had just happened in his head. Then Karai appears on the same landing.

"Mikey!" Leo yells.

But there's no way for him to get there in time.

Karai already had her short katana out and embedded in Mikey's shoulder, before Mikey had enough time to stand up.

/-/-/-/

Leo wasn't sure what movie they watched. He wasn't aware of what was happening on screen. There was a boy and a girl. And he supposed it was light hearted, most likely a romantic comedy. But Leo really wasn't paying that much attention.

Karai hadn't let go of his hand the entire time. One of her hands held his tight enough that Leo couldn't move it from her lap while the fingers of her other hand brushed the inside of his wrist. Her attention seemed focused on the TV, she'd grin every once in a while and even giggled a few times. Then she'd turn and look at him with a slight smile before shifting back to the movie.

Leo's stomach hurt; a deep clenching at the pit of his stomach. A lot could happen in one night. But Don needed the antidote. None of them could figure heads or tails of the notes Don got down before he couldn't help anymore.

The ending credits started running quicker than Leo had expected them to and Karai pulled him up. She led them to the bedroom and Leo steeled himself.

She smiled at him. It could have been sweet. It could have been shy.

Leo felt his stomach roll and the numbness in his arms.

Karai pulled him into bed. Leo lay down slowly and stiffly, his body on the verge of bolting while his mind forced him to stay still. To keep the trembling out of his movements. Karai cuddled up next to him and slipped one arm under his shoulder while throwing the other across his chest plate. One leg saddled up against his own thigh, while the other crept in between his two.

Karai sighed softly, her warm breath tickling his chin. "I missed you."

/-/-/-/


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Warning: NON-CON, and second to last chapter

/-/-/-/

Leo wakes up to the slow drip of water. When he blinks his eyes open, his clock tells him it's still too early for him to be awake. Donnie is probably still up.

He's not sure where the day goes, but they're finished with practice before he knows it. Mikey's been exceptionally quiet over the last few hours and Leo is sure there would be screaming very soon. When Raph starts cursing up a storm, Leo can't say he's surprised.

"Mikey!" Raph's shouts echo clearly through their tunnels. "I'll kill you!"

"Don't hit him too hard!" Donnie yells. "Those stiches won't hold up against you, Raph."

"Donnie!" Mikey squeals. "You traitor!"

Leo sighs, switches off the TV, and heads for Donnie's lab. Mikey's trying to use Don as a shield. Raph tries to push Donnie out of the way, but Mikey holds on tight to Don's shell.

"Get off me, Mikey!" Don says while still trying to keep his eyes on the computer screen.

"Come here you little jerk!" Raph tries to pry Mikey away from Don.

Mikey shrieks and hangs on tighter as Don starts to shove Mikey off of his shell. With a sudden plop, Mikey and Raph are on the floor banging against the counter with Donnie's more delicate experiments. Then there's all out screaming as Donnie tries to get everyone out of his lab and a few flasks start to smash to the floor.

Mikey screeches louder when he notices the liquid across the floor. "Chemicals!"

"Shut up, Mikey!" Raph shakes Mikey, hoping to drive home the point.

"Guys, get off the ground!" Donnie yells as he starts to kick at Raph and Mikey. "I don't know which flasks you broke, but there were definitely a few acids you shouldn't touch."

"Chemicals!" Mikey screams again.

"Enough!" Master Splinter's yell cuts through the noise.

All of them freeze. Raph's fist is in mid-air, trembling in its intent to deliver damage to Mikey's face. Don stops trying to pull the two apart.

"Out!" Master Splinter takes a calming breath. "All of you need to rid yourselves of this excess energy."

"But, Master Splinter…" Leo says, glancing up towards the grates. The non-stop pitter patter and dribbling rivers of water are loud in the quiet room.

Master Splinter's eyes soften, his whiskers droop. With a small, tired sigh Master Splinter puts his paw on Leo's shoulder, but says nothing further.

/-/-/-/

Karai pressed her lips against his cheek and her hand begins a familiar pattern on his chest. Her fingers press into the lines and she follows the groove. She traces the scratches and scars, the pads of her fingers lingering on the nick he got when he and Raph were learning to skateboard. The chip after Mikey had fallen down during a run when they were seven. The scratch after an explosion in Donnie's lab when they were fourteen.

Her hand moved lower, slowly. Knowingly. Eventually, she reached the lower edge of his plastron. Her fingers brushed the inside of his thigh and moved upwards until she grabbed hold of him.

Leo didn't know how long Karai traced the lines of his chest, caressed the shape of his muscles, rubbed him, touched him. Then Karai took his opposite wrist and pulls his arm, Leo follows her direction. He was on his side facing her as she pressed his hand against her chest. Karai guided his hand lower and lower, down her taunt stomach and into her pants and underwear. Leo wasn't surprised to find her hot and wet, but couldn't hold back his shiver when she curled her fingers against his pressed down harder.

Leo's fingers slipped into her and she felt hot and smooth and wet. Leo forced himself to keep working as Karai moaned and pressed against him. She peppered kisses across his beak, smoothed one hand across the back of his carapace. He tried to block out her gasps and concentrated on the movement of his fingers, drawing patterns into her and pressing in and out. Karai moaned and cried out. Leo can't tell how many times it happened, but eventually Karai pulled his hand out of her pants. Leo couldn't help but feel that his entire arm was still vibrating.

In another life, under different circumstances, Leo was sure he could have loved her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

/-/-/-/

Leo wakes up to the slow drip of water. When he blinks his eyes open, his clock tells him it's still too early for him to be awake. Donnie is probably still up.

The day blazes by. They're fighting on the rooftops again. Slash and swing. Leo is pretty sure he's done the same thing before. With the same amount of moonlight reflected in the puddles from this morning. Then Karai has Donnie unconscious and pinned against a water tower. Leo isn't far but Karai plunges a syringe into Donnie's neck before Leo can stop her.

Karai looks to Leo, a slight tilt to her head as she waits for his answer.

Leo doesn't say a word. Because he can't. He just _can't_ go with her.

They stand there for so long, Raph and Mikey catch up to them.

"Donnie!" Mikey yells and runs for their brother.

Karai steps away, closer to Leo and far enough that no harm can be done to Mikey as Mikey rushes forwards and plants himself in front of Donnie. Raph follows just as quick, rushing more towards Karai and keeping guard.

Karai beams as Mikey pulls the needle from Donnie's neck.

"What's in here?" Mikey yells. There's a frown across his face as Mikey starts tapping Donnie's cheek to get Donnie to respond.

"Don't toss it." Raph says, his fists clenching as he takes one step towards Karai.

"Could be anything." Karai answers, taunting.

"What do you want?" Leo asks. He knows. He already does. Why ask?

Karai smiles as she closes the distance between them.

Raph roars and charges at Karai. With the warning, Karai easily intercepts Raph's sais, but it drives a line between Karai and Leo.

"I see you're as headstrong as always, Raphael." Karai says.

"Get back." Raph snarls.

Raph stands arms wide, shielding as much of Leo as he could. And again, Leo is hit with an overwhelming sense of uselessness. He shouldn't be this weak. He shouldn't need Raph to stand up for him.

"Oh, Raphael." Karai giggles as she covers her mouth with her hand and her eyes crinkle up with amusement. Her laughter subdues as she turns to look at Leo. As she walks away she waves backwards. "I'll be waiting."

/-/-/-/

Leo didn't sleep the entire night. Karai dozed lightly with one arm thrown across his chest plate and her head snuggled into his shoulder. When dawn breaks, Leo released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Karai's eyes opened with the sun. She smiled up at him, warmth crinkling in her eyes. Leo can't meet her them for too long. She kissed him and stretched. As Karai stood, Leo sat up on the bed.

Karai went into the walk in closet and after a few moments she returned to bed.

"Here." Karai smiled as she handed him a yellow tube.

Leo took the tube and glanced into the clear glass across the middle of the tube. Inside was a syringe filled with a dark yellow fluid.

Leo swallowed hard and nodded. His hands tightened around the tube as he stood up and headed for the door. Karai followed him through the living room and to the front door. As he reached for the door knob, Karai put her hand on his shoulder and slipped around until she was in front of him.

She kissed his cheek and hugged him. "See you soon."

/-/-/-/

Leo wakes up to the slow drip of water. When he blinks his eyes open, his clock tells him it's still too early for him to be awake.

/-/-/-/

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it! I think this fic left me feeling sick at the end. Like in a gut-churning how in the hell did this come out of me kind of way. Believe me when I say that I can't believe it just ended here either, but this is where it will end. Because sometimes, there is no happy ending.


End file.
